With the rise of the Internet users can access a multitude of devices from their client device. These remote devices can provide valuable services, such as banking, retail, email, social networking, and the like. However, utilizing these types of services comes with risk. As an example, malicious entities may attempt to acquire sensitive information such as credit card numbers, user names, passwords, configuration details, user data, and the like by mimicking a legitimate service.
Current solutions consider a URL, or basic service characteristic as a trustworthy reference point for defining the trustworthiness of the remote connection. However, security holes still exist. Man-in-the-middle attack protection tools leverage local information to detect a compromise or depend on the end-user to spot the issue or know what to do in a situation. Many systems also depend on the first access to a remote destination to determine whether future attempts to access the remote destination should be trusted. Some password managers may merely check a URL of a website prior to providing password information, without further analysis of the server behind the URL.